Unseeing Light
by Royal Ebony
Summary: Edward left to protect Bella in NM. Bella never jumps and a series of unfortunate events befall her. Edward can no longer endure seperation and comes back to Forks almost a year later. He soon discovers the fate that now controls Bella's life. AU
1. The Return

Unseeing Light

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Edward's Point of View_

The forest trees were flying passed me. I cared little of the greenery around me. It didn't matter. For almost the past year, absolutely nothing matter.

Only the girl I left behind with my heart meant anything to me. She _was_ and _is_ everything to me.

I left to protect her and promised her it would be as if I never existed.

However, I cracked.

I missed her presence terribly. I missed her witty yet silent mind and the way her jaw would set when her stubbornness was in show. The loneliness was overwhelming to my missing heart. But the worst was the unknown answers to my constant questions. Was she happy? Did…did she move on? Was she really safe? Thoughts such as these tortured my never resting mind.

The sheer agony of separation had become too much for me to bear. I needed her. I loved her.

I released an aggravate grunt and continued barreling my way to Forks. Something was very wrong where my beloved was concerned and I was determined to move heaven and earth to have her in my arms, safe where she belonged.

Once I decide to go back, I felt cowardly and weak for not being strong enough to last though the pain of my distance from her. I was, nevertheless, unprepared for the overwhelming freedom and pure bliss that soon quieted the guilt and weakness.

I was going home. A ghost of a smile reach my lips and my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I would beg on my knees to win her back. I would do anything to just be with her again.

_Faster, almost there, faster, almost there,_ I repeated the mantra in my head. I had to get to her house. I needed to find her. Something was very, very wrong. I distracted myself by thinking about the call.

An excited pixie jumbled a mix of words that came out as reprimands, encouragements and a lot of "I told you so" through cell phone. It didn't matter. I was going home. My smile became more pronounced at the mere thought. I tried to sound sincere in my apology to my overly hyper sister but I couldn't quite keep the giddiness out of my voice.

Claiming I was forgiven and that she would give her assistance, my sister became silent as she went to "see" my beloved and learn her whereabouts. The silence consumed me as I tried to wait as patiently as I was capable. But I quickly discovered something was very wrong.

I continue my pursuit to her house. So close now, it was as if my destination was almost pulling me toward it. Calling and begging for me to close the distance. I play my siblings words through my head, only succeeding to intensify my already overwrought feelings.

"_Flashes, all I see are flashes," she exclaimed panic- stricken. _

"_What do you mean," I said while simultaneously trying to keep my emotions under control._

"_She's there. Then, poof, she's has no future and then she suddenly does again. I don't know what's going but there's a burry image of her, surrounded by green. So, maybe she still in Forks? It's a start. This scares me, Edward we have to go there, NOW!!" Her voice was urgent, "The family and I will meet you at her house."_

"_Okay. Thank you and I'll see you soon," I said._

"_Anytime."_

After that I left the dusty attic that had become my tormenting prison. I easily maneuvered my way pass the locals of South America and boarded the next plane to Seattle receiving odd stares at my appearance. It didn't matter. Something was wrong and I was going to find out what.

The destination became in sight but stress in my body did not release me from its firm hold. At first, I noticed a black Mercedes and a red BMW. Six vampires stood outside of the cars and took in the scene before their eyes, their minds not truly comprehending.

Exactly where her house should have stood was absolutely nothing. The house was gone and in its place was darkened clearing. Panic gripped me, squeezing any calm I may have had out of me. I ran to the center of where the house should have been trying to get a better understanding.

The drive still existed but it was cracked and blackened, as if by fire. The surrounding trees were black from obvious burns. More evidence of a fire was present where the foundation once had been. Blacken ground and ruble remained as the green of the earth tried to grow passed the ashy debris. The fire must have had happen awhile ago because the surround area was becoming clearer and greener from constant rain. The heart of the area, where I stood, remained the darkest of black.

My heart plummeted. She couldn't have survived this. It would explain a lot.

She'd......NO, she _didn't_.

Impossible, yet somehow true.

She had….died.

I roared with an agony I had not known. This was worst than being away from her. I felt the pain eating at me. There, truly, were no words for this ever pressing anguish. I had to end it. There was no other way.

I had to be with her.

I HAD to die!!

Of their own accord, my legs start to move. I hadn't notice I was being follow until I felt several hands pulling me back.

I roared and thrashed as that was the only thing I was capable of at the moment. Commotion went on around me but I couldn't make any sense of the chaos. I had to join her. Nothing was going to deter me from my new destination. Italy. I let out a wild cry and continued my desperate struggle against the hands. Nothing could stop my crazed state.

However, I was proven wrong as the fortune teller forced my attention on her with the only thing that could. New visions of her. She blurred into focus, a small smile on her lips, her eyes closed. The image dissipated and I had somehow calmed enough for the hands to gain complete control of me.

"Where is she? What is going on? What do I do?" I asked no one in particular.

Before anyone could respond, a fierce snarl came from a new comer racing toward us. Red vibrant hair and a familiar face shocked everyone to awareness. I had not perceived her mind while in my extremely pained state.

Now that I had, I matched the snarl with my own. Fury burst through me like venom as I soon faced the being I loathed beyond reason.

Victoria.

Howls echoed in the distance and a gasp escaped someone's lips.

Our futures vanished.

………~.~!~*~!~.~………


	2. The Pack Family

Unseeing Light

Chapter 2

_Jacob's Point Of View_

Today was just one of those oh so typical days in La Push. You know the usual, spending time with a pack of insanely awesome werewolf brothers as well as, being with my wonderful, beautiful, amazing girlfriend, Kate, and my best friend who I _had_, yet no longer, been absolutely in love with for months, Bella. Yep, just the usual.

It's still beyond me how changed everything was in a year and how truly normal it now has become. Last year, I was a normal fifteen year old, working on my Rabbit and hanging with _normal_ guys. Nowadays, I'm sixteen, I am a werewolf, and have the most complicated relationships among the pack.

My relationship with both Kate and Bella had been a rollercoaster ride. At first, Bella had been a simple crush since she came to First Beach. How could anyone not like her? Soon, the cold-hearted bloodsucker abandoned her, leaving Bella broken. That's how a basic crush became more. I saw through the pain she suffered and saw the true her.

I want to become more than just a friend to Bella and as she _finally_ seemed to agree, I imprinted.

Kate came to town to visit my sister. Rebecca and Kate were college friends though Kate is Bella's age. I didn't want to tell Bella quickly, wanting to spill the new the right way. But she figured it out anyway. Bella claim that it was for the best and that I, now, had someone to give me what she couldn't.

But, Bella couldn't fool me, I knew she was hurt.

However, we had a kinship that was unexplainable and ran deep. We remain best friends as Kate became the center of my world. Bella and I loved each other equally and in a more brotherly sort of way. Bella appeared to accept Kate and the two became fast friends.

Most of us were at Sam and Emily's enjoying the goodness of Emily and Kate's cooking. Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry were soon to be returning from patrol. The rest of the guys were stuffing there faces while arguing about who could take on who.

Leah, Emily, and Kate were discussing the best way to make a giant cake to everyone and taste amazing at the same time. Kate's bright blue eyes sparkled as her cherry lips move adamantly and black shinny hair floated down her back. I smiled at the sight. Man, I've got it _bad_.

Leah, once again, surprised us all by imprinting on a new guy at the supermarket. His name is Nick and he has changed Leah into the caring woman we knew was deep, _deep_ inside of her. It's scary. She is not at all bothered by our jokes. It's like the bitter harpy turned Miss U.S.A. Like I said it's scary but no one's complaining. Leah was humming and smiling and strangely saying things, like thank you. I didn't know it was possible. Actually, Sam practically worships the ground Nick stands on for the complete transformation in Leah.

I stayed quiet, taking in the homey feeling of the room. I looked from my place at the table and watch the girls. Though three girls were involved in discussion, one girl was not. Bella's head was hung low and her eyes were closed, a small smile on her lips. I guess she was appreciating the atmosphere as mush as I was. I moved from my place at the table to sit next to her on the couch in the living room. The guys continued laughing and joking loudly as the girls carried on their conversion.

It was good to see Bella smile as small as it was. Since the incident three weeks ago, I had been worried about her. The impact hit the pack and those involved, really _hard_. But that was nothing compare to Bella. She felt it the worst. I didn't think she'd go back to the same strong spirit, I knew she had. She was slowly piecing herself back together and that smile was a major improvement.

Bella felt the couch shift and turned her head to me. Her eyes still closed, smile still there.

"What's that?" I gasped dramatically.

"What's what?" She asked back, faking confusion as her smile grew slightly.

"That thing on your face. Why, I _think_ it's a smile!" I said incredulously.

She giggled quietly and said as a-matter-of-factly, "It very well could be. It's all in the eye of the beholder, silly Jake."

"Ooh, a real life Mona Lisa. She giggles too," I said playing along with enthusiasm. I enjoyed the casualness of our joking. It had been too long.

"Seriously, Bells, it's good to see. Is there a reason?" I asked curiously.

Just as she opened her mouth to answer, a howl rang out of the trees in the nearby forest. This was severe and urgent. Everyone froze, they felt it to. The pack and I seemed to snap out of our trance first. As Beta, I began to bark out orders.

"Seth, Brady, and Collin phase and hang back with the girls," I said, pausing to shoot them a look, stopping their protests, "and everyone else let's go!"

We filed out the back and quickly race our way to the trees, the girls hollering their goodbyes as we ran. Phasing, our minds developed into a chaos of thoughts as we were updated by Jared.

"_What's going on?"_

"_Is it bad?"_

"_I didn't even finish my muffin!"_

"_Seth?!!" a chorus of thoughts rang out._

"_Sorry."_

"_Okay, here's the deal, Paul and Sam caught the red head's sent near Bella's old house. We're going to break off and surround her as she's heading our direction."_

"_Sweet."_

"_Bloodsucker chow time."_

We were pumped at the idea of finishing this pesky leech off. Excitement was mounting as we near the clear area. Seth, Collin, and Brady were pacing from all the energy and whining about not being with us. But they knew that they were back up if the leech slipped pass us.

While getting into position, we heard a fierce snarl that only increase our tense vigor. But as we neared we heard something we didn't expect. A deeper, more violent snarl. It made the hairs stand up all the way down my back. _There were definitely two enemies. There could be more_. I thought angrily.

Quil, Embry and I howl in frustration.

Were we to late to save someone? Who could it be? These thoughts circled everyone's mind.

We enter the clear and immediately froze, even Brady, Seth, and Collin. The red head was in the middle of were Bella's house once stood. She looked as wild and crazy as ever. But that was not what froze us.

Across from the insane leech, leaving her trapped in the middle…….

…were the Cullens.

………~.~!~*~!~.~………


	3. The Clash

Unseeing Light

Chapter 3

_Edward's Point of View_

I was completely and utterly confused.

Everyone else, from their thoughts, were not in a much better state.

Victoria believed the wolves and my family were working together and was franticly searching for away to escape.

The wolves were fighting with themselves on their next move. They couldn't decide whether to wait or attack.

One wolf's thoughts, however, caught my attention immediately.

_Bells can't catch a break, can she? Attack the one who broke her heart or the one who wants to stop it?_

I glare at the animal and he glare back.

So, Bella was with this dog. Explains the wonky visions of Alice.

If they had so much as harmed one hair on my Bella's head, they would died.

Soon, I realized who "voice" I was listening to.

Jacob Black.

The one who broke the treaty.

The one who_ she _had flirted with to learn my secret.

The one who made me break my promise to her at prom.

The one who like her, a little **_too much_**.

I felt the jealous rise in me like a fearsome snake. I fought to control it. The desperate, red-headed vampire was about to attempt to escape.

My family and I formed a semi-circle around Victoria, blocking her efforts on our side. Carlisle was center as Jasper and I flanked his right and left. The others were spread out in a similar fashion.

My family was unsure of what was happening but, knew Victoria meant trouble.

The wolves were spear point. A large black wolf was head.

From the dogs' thoughts, run-ins with Victoria were a common occurrence.

She was threatening my Bella. Was it possible that she caused devastation to what was once Bella's house?

I could no longer contain my anger.

I needed answers.

NOW.

"Victoria," I spat, "Did you do this? You burned her house?!"

She snarled like the savage she is but could not keep the answer from her thoughts.

I did not need the wolves corresponding howls and thoughts.

She did destroy the house.

She meant to harm my reason for existence.

"You had to ask?" Victoria mused, her posture straightening slightly.

"You did not know. Hmph." She stated. _Still changes nothing, I will take her life. _

"Mate for Mate." A sick smile played on her lips.

My family crouched low preparing for the inevitable fight.

The wolves raised their hunches. They wanted to be apart of the assault against Victoria, after all the times and close calls of ending her.

Carlisle seemed to understand my need to finish her myself.

This was personal.

He straightened his stance, only just, and motion for the other to follow suit. He was still cautious of the wolves. Esme and Jasper were the quickest to understand. Emmet grouched about wanting to rip her head off. Alice was extremely peeved, her blindness slightly scaring her. Rosalie was looking on with bored interest.

I deepened my stance and stocked forward, ready to rip every limp from the monster's body. I'm was going to enjoy this. Releasing my anger on her would be a welcome relief.

Sensing her demise, Victoria became antsy and starting pacing. Her thoughts were frantic for freedom from the situation.

The wolves, in spite of everything, did not like this move. They felt ignored and wanted to claim the beast as their kill.

But Victoria was in _my_ grasp, _my_ problem to take care of.

Carlisle called out before I made my move.

"We have no quell with you, wolves. This is a personal matter and we can handle this accordingly. We wish no harm to you."

The pack's thoughts were of ridicule and disbelief.

_No harm, he says._

_He's trying to steal __**our**__ satisfaction of the job __**we've **__been working hard on._

_How can we trust a bloodsucker?_

That thought seemed to bring Bella to everyone's mind. One picture in particular. It seemed to come from the leader's, Sam's, memory.

She was on the ground, pale and broken. "He's gone," whispered from her lips. Rain and mud surrounded her but she didn't appear to care.

I understood that was the time I left her.

I felt heartbroken, as if her pain became my own through the memory.

Concern came from behind as my face started to match my emotions, my torment.

I quickly gain focus of my surroundings, slipping on a blank mask.

Victoria's pacing accelerated but was completely boxed in.

_What are we waiting for? Screw the Cullens! Let's take her down!_ An aggravated wolf thought.

_Paul, NO!_ erupted from connecting minds.

But it was to late.

Paul lunged at Victoria but his foe was faster.

She turned her form at him and swiftly dogged his attack. She struck him during his airborne onset, sending him flying at Carlisle.

Chaos was issued.

The pack cried in pain and anger for their brother. My family rushed to Carlisle aid, as the pack to their dimwitted friend.

I would not lose Victoria, however. After making sure Carlisle was alright, I raced toward the devil-woman. I ducked and dogged wolves and vampires alike. The shapes and figures flew past me. I ignored the fuming shouts and growls in my pursuit of her retreating figure.

She would **not** get away.

Victoria was fleeing and no one, expect myself, noticed.

They were too caught up in petty arguments or trying to resolve them without proper communication.

I ground my teeth in exasperation.

I was gaining on her with incredible speed.

I stretched out my hand; my fingers skimmed her ragged blouse.

I almost had her and nothing would halt my victory.

Yet a single voice stopped me in my tracks. I search franticly for the voice's location and the owner.

"_What happen? What's going on?"_ **_She_** called.

I was absolutely frozen. Where was she? Was she here? Why couldn't I see her?

I anxiously calculated my moment's mistake.

Victoria slipped beyond sight and out of my grasp because I heard my Bella voice, for the first time in nearly a year. Bella was nowhere to be found as I comprehend too late, had heard her from the mind of the pack.

I snarled and ripped up the nearest tree for some relief of my pint up aggravation.

I returned to the bedlam, fuming, and found some of the wolves in human form. They were finished settling their pointless dispute and Carlisle, as compassionate as ever, was tending to the injury dog.

It was time to get to the bottom of this whole mess.

They had my Bella.

I wanted her back.

………~.~!~*~!~.~………


	4. The Harsh Truths

Unseeing Light

Chapter 4

_Bella's Point of View_

"I wonder what those boys are truly up to." Kate murmured.

"Really, Kate, if something terrible had happen they would have told us." Emily chided but couldn't quite keep the small hint of doubt out of her voice.

Kate muttered, "I guess." She took my hand and led me back into the house.

I faintly registered the movement back in the kitchen. Emily and Kate were probably cleaning again. But, my mind was miles away.

According to Brady, who phased into human form to tell us, Seth, Collin and he were going to meet up with the others and discuss the next plan of action. The intenseness of his voice led me to believe there was something more going on than what he told us. He sped off before anyone could question him further. The crunching of twigs and leaves was made in his haste.

Something was off. Actually, the whole afternoon was off. At first, I was enjoying the family feel of everyone being together. I felt peace in that moment. I smiled to myself. I hadn't felt this way for so long. Relaxing was almost a luxury I couldn't have, it seemed, with all of my bad luck.

And all too soon, an earsplitting howl rang throughout the house. Seconds later, motion and sounds erupted from all sides. Orders were issued and the pack did as they were told.

I walked out with Kate and sat on the porch steps. I could hear the wolves pacing in the distance. Their breaths were fast with excitement felt through the others. I paid attention to them, trying to understand what was going on. I didn't want to distract them so I stayed silent, as did Kate and Emily. I thought I could almost feel the apprehension in the air.

The pattern of my furry friends steps were halted simultaneously. It was silent for an instant, then angry snarls burst from their lips. Their pace quickened and I could no longer contain my confusion and fear. I spoke out before the other girls had a chance.

"What happen? What's going on," stumbled out of me.

That was when Brady gave his speech. A completely ridiculous speech.

I settled myself into the sofa and sighed. I wasn't going to get answers until the boys came back. The girls were murmuring to themselves in the kitchen, creating a low hum. I tried to relax myself and thought back to three weeks ago…it felt so long ago…

……….~,~!~*~!~,~..........

_Darkness._

_Confusion._

_Constant Beeping Noises._

_I couldn't escape them._

_Voices._

_Words._

"Yes, I think she'll make a quick recovery. Physically, that is but with the exception, which we've discussed. Emotionally, and psychologically," the voice hesitated, "we will monitor her. She will have difficulty, no doubt, with the issue of her father."

_Issue of her father…._

…_Her father?…_

_Quick recovery…with the exception?…_

…_Exception of what??_

_Who was…She?_

"I'll do can to help her. Everyone will," stated a familiar deep voice.

_Familiar deep voice…_

_Familiar….._

…_.Voice….._

_Jake._

…_..A door swung shut….._

_She…_

_She was…_

_She was me!!!_

_The beeping increased._

"Bella," the voice…Jake asked.

_Warmth enveloped my hand._

_It was too warm… like fire…_

…_Fire…_

…_.Panic…._

_Breathing sped…_

_Whooshing in and out…._

_Beeping raced annoyingly…._

_Fire…..Screams….Smoke….Escape_

"Calm down, Bella," ordered Jake anxiously.

_The warm on my hand tightened._

_Crashes ….Bangs….Yells….Screams…Shouts…_

_Panic…Chaos…_

_Screams…._

_Warm…._

_.....Heat...._

_Hot…..Too hot…_

_Burning…_

_Warm…_

……….~,~!~*~!~,~……….

_Warm…._

"Warm," I more felt than heard myself say.

"Bella?" Jake's voice came. "Bells, are you alright?"

"Bella, sweetie?"

I felt Emily's gentle hand on my arm.

Jacob had been hesitant about touching me at all, since the hospital. All the wolves had. But Jake's contact that time had sent me into a spiral back to the past…back to the fire…

I snapped out of my reverie. "You guys are back," I said, sounding more like a question.

"I'm fine," I replied quickly. "What happen? The truth this time." I was focused, now, ready for answers.

"Bells…there's been a complication."Jake paused. His voice carried an edge to it…like at the hospital….

……….~,~!~*~!~,~………..

"It's okay, Bella," Jacob said. "No more warm."

_Calm…_

…_..No warm on my hand…_

_No Fire…._

…_No heat… No warm...._

_Calmness…_

_Confusion…_

_Issue of _her_ father…._

…_**MY **father…_

_Focus…..Focus…._

"Jake?" My voice was a scratchy whisper. "Jake, where's Charlie?"

Cautiously, with a strange edge, "Umm…Bella…Charlie's…"

……….~,~!~*~!~,~………..

_The Present_

"Bells, honey, Victoria escaped."

"Okay," I stated slowly. "So…" I waited for a response.

……….~,~!~*~!~,~………..

_The Past_

Cautiously, "Umm…Bella…Charlie's…well…."

"Well, what," I said impatiently.

"Bells, honey… I don't know how to tell you."

"Just spill," I breathed.

……….~,~!~*~!~,~………..

_The Present_

"Victoria had escaped before, and no one was hurt. Right?" I questioned.

"Well, Paul got himself into trouble, but he's fine now. No one else was hurt. "

"And the 'complication' is…" I trailed off.

……….~,~!~*~!~,~………..

_The Past_

"Bells, it's not that simple."

"Sure it is, you simply say…wait." Something had suddenly occurred to me.

My hand flew to my face, to my eyes. Some cloth-type material was covering them.

"Jake," my voice quivered.

……….~,~!~*~!~,~………..

_The Present_

"Jake," I panicked.

"The complication is not good, Bella."

……….~,~!~*~!~,~………..

_The Past_

A warm hand covered mine again, too warm.

I whimpered. The hand disappeared.

A strangled cry, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Charlie," I redirected, he was the most important _issue_ right now.

I knew....

I didn't want to admit it......

I didn't want it to be true.........

"Bells…honey…Charlie's…gone."

……….~,~!~*~!~,~………..

_The Present_

"Bella, honey…the Cullens are back…"

At those words, I felt…

I don't know what I felt….or what I should feel…

......They're back......

……….~,~!~*~!~,~………..

_The Past_

I didn't think about what was just spoken.

"My eyes…"

"Bella…" He said tentatively.

"My eyes." I stated as strongly as I could.

But I already knew…I knew…

It was obvious…..

It was devastating….

...And Charlie…

…..This was too much….

……….~,~!~*~!~,~………..

_The Present_

Shock, I think that was what I was feeling.

Yes, shock about summed it up pretty well.

…..Just like when I realized what happen to my dad….

...Just like when I realized all I could see was darkness…..

……All I would see was darkness…..

…..My eyes weren't going to see the light or my father…..

I felt a drop in my stomach when I truly realized the Cullens were back. ….

……Just like when I realized Charlie was dead…..

……Just like when I realized I was blind…..

………~.~!~*~!~.~………

Sorry it took so long. Hope it was worth the wait!! –Royal Ebony


End file.
